Raika Namikaze: Daughter of the Great
by Thunder-Storm-Tiger
Summary: A young female Naruto gets a suprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path. Smart/Dark/Fem Naru. I think the pairing was just announced in the ninth chapter wooo!
1. Prologue

Hey guys TSThere. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Narutoor any characters I have not come up with on my own. If I did own Naruto Sasuke would have been a nice guy. :P

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a surprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walsk down life's path.

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing _

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speech

Let the story begin :P

Prologue

She breathed deeply as she sat perched on the head of the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, her new found father. She was not supposed to know that he was her father but, a couple of days ago a puff of smoke appeared and a scroll appeared as she was getting ready for her day. This scroll said:

_Raika-hime,_

_If you are reading this I have done the only thing I know how to stop the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. I have sealed it inside my newborn daughter, you Raika. Hopefully you are having the life I wanted you to have as a Hero and Princess of Konoha. I chose you to become the prison for the Great Demon because I would rather have the hero of my village be a Namikaze. Raika Namikaze. My beautiful blonde daughter. Inside this scroll are the basic jutsus of our family. I have put time seals onto your Kyuubi seal, every year starting when you are five years old, one scroll will appear containing things pe for you to learn. These should not fall into the wrong hands Hime. I have made the instructions simple for you to understand. If you need any help you should take the scroll with the red ribbon around it and take it to Kakashi Hitake, he should be a Jounin or an Anbu by now. He was my star student but he has suffered tragedy in his life so far. We were the last members of the Namikaze clan, now my daughter you are the member of our great Clan. In this scroll should be scrolls on Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, sealing, chakra control, and he also family history of the Namikaze. Also there is a scroll for you to take to the Sandaime, and one for Kakashi. Make me proud Raika-hime._

_Love Otou-san_

Practicing the jutsu was a difficult task. She had so little room to practice them because her apartment was small, and she wanted to keep her training a secret so the training grounds were off limits. She had asked Jiji-san to put her in the academy after she gave him the scroll from her father but he would not allow it until her 5th birthday. That means 3 more years of training in secret and 3 more scrolls from Tou-san.

She looked down at the village below her and sighed, '_Tou-san these stupid villagers do not respect their Yondaime's wishes, and for this they will pay. They should respect the Namikaze's. At least the Sandiame agreed to change my name in all the documents to Raika Namikaze. But the stupid council will not let it go by for now. Love you Tou-san.'_ She got up and prepared herself for the looks of disgust and hatred she was about to get when she would enter the village again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys TST here. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters I have not come up with on my own. If I did own Naruto Sasuke would have been a nice guy. :P

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a suprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path.

**AN: I have to point this out Raika will be a tomboy to the max. If you do not like don't read. She will get girly once a certain guy comes into her life. Also This is before the Uchiha massacer by a few months. You will see why**

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing/Flashbacks_

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speach

Chapter 2 

_Last time on RNCoG_

__

She looked down at the village below her and sighed, 'Tou-san these stupid villagers do not respect their Yondaime's wishes, and for this they will pay. They should respect the Namikaze's. At least the Sandiame agreed to change my name in all the documents to Raika Namikaze. But the stupid council will not let it go by for now. Love you Tou-san.' She got up and prepared herself for the looks of disgust and hatred she was about to get when she would enter the village again.

* * *

Three years had passed and Raika Namikaze was now getting dressed for her first day at the academy. Raika pulled on her burnt orange, baggy ninja shorts, and mumbled to herself, "Most people will be amazed when I walk into the academy with out that orange suit on...They will wonder how I got these new clothes...They can think whatever they want to because one day I will live up to their expectations..." She went back to dresssing herself, she had a black muscle shirt with the kanji for demon on the back. She finised dressing by adding her sandals, typical ninja black ones, and her kunai and shuriken holders on her left thigh.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and she saw the demonish smirk on her own whiskered face. She walked over to her window and jumped down onto street below, to the disgusted villagers. She had not been attacked since that day two years ago...

__

Three drunk Konoha nin busted down her door and entered her room to find a demoic looking little 6 year old with her hands in the signs of Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger, and since these were Konoha nin they knew that meant **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**. Usually they could have dodged it if they were in fighting condition but from the short distance and the alcohol they had no time to react. The hospital was where the lucky one ended up and the ground was the other's fate. After this incident the heads of all the clans put out a 'do not mess with the demon' order and Raika was left alone.

Raika arrived at the academy and walked into the room that was already filled with the boys of her new class but oddly no girls were present yet. Scanning the crowd of potintial rivals or allys her eyes landed on the only one away from the little cliches that were forming. He had a look of boredem on his pale face and onyx eyes that showed it as well. She sat down next to him and all the males were in shock because they had read the kanji on her shirt and realized that this tomboy was the "Daidaiiro Akuma" and she had sat next to the Uchiha of all people! She fixed her blue water eyes on the black haired boy and she felt something for the first time in her chest. _'What is this feeling? I can not have feelings if I am going to destroy this village one day_.' As she was thinking said boy turned and looked at her then smiled.

"Thanks those girls would have been fighting over that seat I just know they would have." Raika sat there shocked, a person actually talked to her, and was nice. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, what is the name of my saviour?" He looked at her with happiness across his face.

"...My name...is...Raika" She stuttered from shock, didn't this boy know who she was? _'RAI! Snap out of it' _She shook her head and looked at him, "Why are you being nice to me didn't your clan tell you to hate me like all the others?" She pointed to the group of boys and girls glaring at her.

"Why would they say to hate you..." He was interupted when two Chunin walked infront of the class and called them to order. Just then the door flung open and 2 girls poured into the class screaming "Sasuke's mine!", "No he is mine!" The Chunin that had a scar over his nose seperated the girls and told them to take their seats. As they walked to the only two open seats the duo glared at Raika, and they were met with an Akuma smirk in return. '_Note to self: Sit here to drive the fan girls wild.' _The Chunin instructors started to introduce themselves, "I am Iruka Umino, and I will be the head instructor for your class here at the academy." This guy had a scar across his tanned nose and his hair in a ponytail. "I am Mizuki, and that is all you need to know about me." These words were muttered from the mouth of teen with light blue hair and this said guy could not take his eyes off of Raika.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys TST here. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters I have not come up with on my own.

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a surprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path.

**AN: I have to point this out Raika will be a tomboy to the max. If you do not like don't read. She will get girly once a certain guy comes into her life. Also This is before the Uchiha massacre by a few months. You will see why**

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing/Flashbacks_

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speech

Chapter 3

_Last time on RNCoG_

_"Why would they say to hate you..." He was interrupted when two Chunin walked in front of the class and called them to order. Just then the door flung open and 2 girls poured into the class screaming "Sasuke's mine!", "No he is mine!" The Chunin that had a scar over his nose separated the girls and told them to take their seats. As they walked to the only two open seats the duo glared at Raika, and they were met with an Akuma smirk in return. 'Note to self: Sit here to drive the fan girls wild.' The Chunin instructors started to introduce themselves, "I am Iruka Umino, and I will be the head instructor for your class here at the academy." This guy had a scar across his tanned nose and his hair in a ponytail. "I am Mizuki, and that is all you need to know about me." These words were muttered from the mouth of teen with light blue hair and this said guy could not take his eyes off of Raika._

Raika's eyes met the eyes of the staring Mizuki and she smiled inwardly. '_This 'sensei' of mine hates me and thinks of me as a demon, good for him.'_Just then Iruka started taking role and Raika only heard the names of the children of the major clans like: Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka. Then there was a pause. Iruka Umino had a look on his face like he just crapped his pants.

"Na...Nami...Namikaze..." He glared at Raika and then threatened her, "Raika this better not be a joke, there is no way you could possibly be of the late great Namikaze clan! The clan that the Yondaime Hokage was from!" He had his super pissed big head mode now in affect.

Raika just sat there and shook her head "Baka, baka, baka..If you had gone over your class roster before classes had started you would have had time to go to the Hokage and find out that it is true."

The class started to erupt shouting things like "The Demon can't be from His clan!","The Demon is an orphan and deserves no clan name!" Raika started to form the hand seals for **Nehan Shouja no Jutsu**, as soon as she formed the last seal and muttered the name of her jutsu the whole class, including the two chunin sensei slipped into a slumber.

"'Tou san thank you for the genjutsu in the last scroll. I knew it would be helpful all of your jutsu are." As she said this her eyes traveled up to the ceiling and she smiled for the only thing she had ever smiled for, her 'Tou san.

She made her way, through the piles of her sleeping classmates and teachers, to the desk in front of the room. She picked up the scroll that sat on the right of the desk. She knew this was the scroll she was looking for because it had the kanji for 'First Year' on it. She looked over the class room of students who hated her and her devil smirk came back upon her scarred face.

Arriving back at her seat, she sat down and read over the plans for the first year of the academy. It was as she expected, stuff that was pointless like history, the formation of Konoha...She gagged when she saw the girls were spilt up for flower arranging. If there was one thing she hated more then being stuck in this village with people she hated, it was being stuck in a room filled with preadolescence girls with flowers. She finally decided to leave the class since it was pointless.

Upon arriving at the door she sighed, and formed the sign to dispell the genjutsu. Hearing the sounds of people stirring she left the academy to find the so called leader of the village the Hokage...

**AN: Hope you like it :) And now this story will be beta-ed by the wonderful Yoruko-san.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys TST here. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters I have not come up with on my own.

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a surprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path.

**AN: I have to point this out Raika will be a tomboy to the max. If you do not like don't read. She will get girly once a certain guy comes into her life. Also This is before the Uchiha masacre by a few months. You will see why**

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing/Flashbacks_

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speech

Chapter 4

_Last time on RNCoG_

_Arriving back at her seat, she sat down and read over the plans for the first year of the academy. It was as she expected, stuff that was pointless like history, the formation of Konoha...She gagged when she saw the girls were spilt up for flower arranging. If there was one thing she hated more then being stuck in this village with people she hated, it was being stuck in a room filled with preadolescent girls with flowers. She finally decided to leave the class since it was pointless. _

_Upon arriving at the door she sighed, and formed the sign to dispell the genjutsu. Hearing the sounds of people stirring she left the academy to find the so called leader of the village the Hokage..._

* * *

She ran ontop of the villages roofs as a way to avoid the glares of hate she adored so much. Arriving at a roof about a block away from the headquarters of the Hokage, Raika peered up and saw the window of the old man was open. She went through that very window and landed in front of the fire shadow himself.

"Hokage, Hokage, Hokage." Raika muttered as she found the leader reading a little organge book of porn, or what the stupid adults called Icha Icha Paradise. "I thought leaders were suppose to lead by example Kage _sama_." The term of respect was meant the exact opposite, disrespectful. Her trade mark devil smirk was plastered on her small face.

The Hokage looked up from his Icha and blushed madly. "Why are you not at the academy Raika? Did they kick you out?" His head was tilted in thought.

"No, they did not kick me..." Just then two Anbu appeared with a poof of smoke and leaves. The first Anbu who wore a Cat mask stated very bluntly.

"Hokage sama the new class of academy students were put under a genjutsu, as soon as the Chunin woke up they reported it to the Anbu on guard. They also said the Daidaiiro Akuma was gone when they awoke..." Cat soon realized the Daidaiiro Akuma was standing infront of the Hokage.

"Cat you know the law about that, I expected more from you. I will let you off this once." The Hokage was rubbing his nose, since he now realized that Raika was the one to put the jutsu on her academy class.

"Raika, what jutsu did you use? This is unexcuseable." The Hokage used his very formal tone to talk to the eight year old girl infront of him.

"You are the all powerful Hokage you should know which jutsu is which. Can I take the stupid graduation exams now? These stupid plans are the reason your ninja are so retarded now." She threw the scroll of the first year plan at the old man; however, this was caught by the Weasel Anbu, the one that had not spoke to the Hokage.

"Raika, you know the council would not let a child as young as eight to take the..." The Hokage was soon interupted by the blonde devil.

"You are a fucking liar! I know for a fact," Her eyes, body, and voice started to fill with anger, "that an Uchiha, Itachi, I think, became a genin way earlier than I am trying to become one!" This outburst got a small and brief chuckle from Weasel, who was now leaning against the wall to Raika's right.

"That was a different circumstance, he was a prodigy." The Hokage was trying every excuse for Raika to not take he exam.

"And he was not the container of the Kyuubi, The Nine Tailed fucking Fox! He was also the heir to the Uchiha's one of the major clans of this village!" She was snarling by the end of her sentence. She knew she was just as good as any child prodigy, but this fucking village did not want their Daidaiiro Akuma to be a child prodigy.

"Raika..." He knew the small girl was right and he sighed.

"This is why I fucking hate this village!" She turned on the balls of her feet and walked over to the window that she came in by, and jumped straight down onto the road below the Hoakge Tower. She was never this pissed before, she stormed through the village and out into the one spot she could be alone. The head of the Yondaime is where she ended up. This had been her place since she found who her 'Tou san's identity.

* * *

She was sitting there for just a couple of minutes until she realized someone was watching her from behind. Her hand automatically went to ther Kunai pouch, as she turned around. She thought it was just going to be some mad villager coming to mess with her, whoch would be a mistake. However this was no ordinary villager, it was Weasel, the Anbu from the Hokage's office.

"What are you doing here?" She was calmer then before, but se was still pissed at this village.

Weasel strolled over to her and sat down next to her. "I came to check on you, do not worry I will not hurt you."

"Why would you want to come and check on me? I am the Jinchuuriki. No one would care about me." She laid her chin on her arms, which were on her brought up knees. Her wild blonde hair fell around her face and over her arms.

"I came because we are alike Raika. We both hate this village." Shocked, Raika gasped at him.

"Anbu can not the village! Why would Anbu hate the village?" She asked this quickly and full of curosity.

Weasel reached up with his gloved hand and took off his mask reveiling a pale face, and onyx eyes. "I hate this village because it is corrupt, and the fact that they did not live up to the Yondaime's expectations for treating his daughter."

Raika's blue eyes met with Weasel's onyx eyes. '_He knows and I am getting a feeling stonger than I felt for Sasuke. Raika you have to figure out what this feeling is!' _Thoughts raced through the minds of both of the individuals that sat on the head of the Yondaime.

Suddenly Raika realized something and blurted out, "You look like an older version of the Sasuke kid I sat next to in class today!" They did have the same onyx eyes and the same pale skin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys TST here. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters I have not come up with on my own.

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a surprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path.

**AN: I have to point this out Raika will be a tomboy to the max. If you do not like don't read. She will get girly once a certain guy comes into her life. Also This is before the Uchiha massacre by a few months. You will see why**

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing/Flashbacks_

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speech

Chapter 5

_Last time on RNCoG_

_"I came because we are alike Raika. We both hate this village." Shocked, Raika gasped at him._

_"Anbu can not the village! Why would Anbu hate the village?" She asked this quickly and full of curiosity._

_Weasel reached up with his gloved hand and took off his mask revealing a pale face, and onyx eyes. "I hate this village because it is corrupt, and the fact that they did not live up to the Yondaime's expectations for treating his daughter."_

_Raika's blue eyes met with Weasel's onyx eyes. 'He knows and I am getting a feeling stronger than I felt for Sasuke. Raika you have to figure out what this feeling is!' Thoughts raced through the minds of both of the individuals that sat on the head of the Yondaime._

_Suddenly Raika realized something and blurted out, "You look like an older version of the Sasuke kid I sat next to in class today!" They did have the same onyx eyes and the same pale skin._

* * *

Weasel smiled softly at Raika, "That would be because I am his aniki Itachi."

"Nice to meet you Itachi." '_I finally found someone with the same feelings I have._'

"I have been your shadow since I became Anbu Raika, I knew because of the scrolls you were the Yondaime's. I promise I will never share your secret with anyone. I will let you know my secret. That is if you want to know." He peered into her eyes searching for the feelings they shared a moment ago.

"...No one has ever made a promise to me...I wanna know your secret 'Tachi san." She looked up to the teenager who sat next to her, under his onyx eyes where two little marks. '_Kawaii, wait can I even think a guy is cute? I am supposed to be all hardcore Rai_'

"I plan to kill off my clan except for my little brother in a couple months...They are corrupt beyond belief...They are the police force for the city but they are taking bribes to ignore certain things." He had the same look of anger in his eyes that Raika had speaking to the Hokage.

"'Tachi san, what will you do after the massacre? Won't you become an enemy nin?" Raika's face became laced with worry.

"I will leave the village, I might join a group of missing nin but I am not sure yet Rai san. I have an offer for you." He noticed the look of worry on her face and kissed her forehead, "Do not worry Rai, you will like this offer."

'_He kissed my forehead, no one has ever kissed me before._' Her small hand went to the spot he kissed her and she smiled. "What is this offer?"

"I will train you so you can be the greatest female ninja of all time. Also you can help me kill off my clan. I know for a fact that most of them have been in the mobs that chased you when you were little. And finally you will come with me when we leave the village. How does this sound?" He smiled a smile that was akin to her devil smile.

That devil smile came to her face. "Those people, your family, were the people who chased, beat and ... raped me...Oh, i will be glad to help you Itachi sensei."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her using the word sensei. "Rai chan you will be my partner not my student. I will allow you to be the first to call me Itachi kun if you would like." The look on their faces mirrored each others. A look of happiness.

"Hai, 'Tachi kun."

* * *

After they agreed to team up Itachi took Raika to his place to train away from everyone. When they arrived, Itachi decided to test Raika's elemental chakra. He handed her the test paper and she channeled her chakra into it. The peice of paper split in half and one half turns to ash and the second half gets damp.

"Itachi kun what does that mean?" Raika had never heard about this before, so it was all new to her.

"Rai chan, the splitting of the paper means you have wind affinity. The side that turns to ash means you have fire affinity. The side that got damp means you have water affinity." He smiled at his new and only friend, "Most people only have one, and then when they become jounins they work to get another. You have three that you were born with. Since I am an Uchiha I have fire affinity so I will help you in that."

"But 'Tachi how will I get better at the wind and water affinities I have?" Raika sat patiently across from a lounging Itachi.

"We will steal scrolls from Konoha before we leave. Also if I am not mistaken your father's scrolls contain a ton of those as well." The lazy Itachi hopped to his feet and stretched. "We should be heading back, people will start to wonder where their devilish eight year old is." He smiled down at the small girl now standing next to him.

"Very funny." Said a non smiling Raika as she started on the path that headed into the main part of Konoha.

Itachi slipped his Weasel mask back onto his pale face and quickly caught up to her. "It was funny to me, but I am sorry that you didnt seem to think so Rai chan." They continued to walk into and then through the village together. Most people wondered what the devil had to do to get an Anbu put on guard duty.

They arrived at her lousy apartment, and they entered through the window to not attract attention to themselves. Itachi hugged his new friend and whispered in her ear, "Better get to sleep Rai chan I expect to see you at the training grounds at six am sharp tomorrow morning." JUmping out the window he chuckled. Raika just stodd there feeling a new part of her lif epath opening up as she stared out through her window at the moon.

"Night Itachi kun. My first real friend." She smiled then went to change out of her new clothes. She changed into a pair of really loose orange shorts and a extremely tight wife beater that was orange as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys TST here. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters I have not come up with on my own.

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a surprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path.

**AN: I have to point this out Raika will be a tomboy to the max. If you do not like don't read. She will get girly once a certain guy comes into her life. Also This is before the Uchiha massacre by a few months. You will see why**

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing/Flashbacks_

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speech

Chapter 6

_Last time on RNCoG_

_They arrived at her lousy apartment, and they entered through the window to not attract attention to themselves. Itachi hugged his new friend and whispered in her ear, "Better get to sleep Rai chan I expect to see you at the training grounds at six am sharp tomorrow morning." Jumping out the window he chuckled. Raika just stood there feeling a new part of her life path opening up as she stared out through her window at the moon._

_"Night Itachi kun. My first real friend." She smiled then went to change out of her new clothes. She changed into a pair of really loose orange shorts and a extremely tight wife beater that was orange as well._

Many months had past since Itachi and Raika paired up. They trained as tirelessly. Their schedule was the following: 600 AM Breakfast 630 AM Taijutsu 930 AM Break 1000 AM Genjutsu 100 PM Lunch 130 PM Ninjutsu 430 PM Break 500 PM Weapons 700 PM Dinner

Since Raika's outburst at the Hokage and her incident at the academy Raika stopped going to her classes after just one third of a day. When she worked with Itachi she did not care about anything else in the world. They developed a new form of Taijutsu for Raika called Raikitsune or Lightning Fox. When they used it together it was Niraikitsune, or Two Lightning Fox. He increased her Genjutsu knowledge but it was not her favorite type of jutsu, however they both were over joyful about practicing Ninjutsu. The clearing they had used for training contained very few trees now and the ones that were left were burnt. On Raika's birthday, Itachi gave her an Anbu mask he stole that was of a Fox. Also he had a special katana made for her, on it's hilt was the nickname he had gave her, 'Horai' which meant Fire Lightning.

Raika was standing in the training area with her arms crossed on her chest. She had grown an inch or two and her hair had grown a couple more than that. She now had her wild hair contained in a loose ponytail akin to Itachi's. She was adorned in a full black version of her old outfit. Now she was wearing thigh length jacket that had her old nickname in orange stitching. The moon was high in the sky once the teen she was waiting for finally arrived ten minutes late.

"'Tachi kun where have you been?" She whined as the teen came closer to her. He had a dark black cloak on over his standard traveling clothes. He threw a scroll at Raika.

"Put that bag you brought and put it in there Horai." She noted the serious tone in her partner's voice and knew immediately to shut up.

She went over to the tree where she had ditched her heavy back pack, her katana and mask. She sealed the bag into the scroll and tossed it back to him. She attached her katana to her waist and slid her mask on. Strolling over to her partner she asked, "Can you help with my hood 'Tachi?"

He just nodded and stuffed her hair inside the hood of her jacket then he pulled her into a hug. "Lets do this Horai." He kissed the top of her head and ran off to his clan's compound.

Raika was close behind him with her hand on her katana, they were in sync and stopped together as they peered into the compound. They saw a few people out in the court yard and they headed towards them and both of their katana's claimed the first lives of their massacre. They worked through out the compound killing every person they saw. They met back up together as they stood outside the clan head's house, Itachi's house.

Blue and onyx met and so did the feelings of blood lust. Just then his onyx eyes went into the expert stage of Sharingan. They turned on quietly and headed into the house with their katanas dripping blood as they walked. Itachi looked at his mother and father and whispered a sorry as he thrusted his sword into his father's chest and Raika plunged hers into his mother's chest. JUst then a scream rang out of the house. Raika and Itachi turned to see Sasuke standing in the blood spattered room, mouth gaped open.

"Hello little brother." Itachi slid off his mask. "These people we called family were corrupt and they hurt people." Itachi's gaze migrated to the black clad Kitsune.

"Never! Otou san would never be corrupt! You killed him! You killed all of them!" Sasuke collapsed from the shock and Raika motioned for Itachi to get going. Itachi nodded and slipped his mask back onto his pale face. He turned to Raika and picked her up and he began to run so fast he was just a blur in the night.

**AN: Well there is the massacre people I hope you liked it :) Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys TST here. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters I have not come up with on my own.

**AN: I am sorry I have not updated in almost two years. I lost the notebook this story was in and life was hectic, but I plan on updating as much as I can now.**

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a surprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path.

**AN: I have to point this out Raika will be a tomboy to the max. If you do not like don't read. She will get girly once a certain guy comes into her life.**

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing/Flashbacks_

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speech

_Last time on RNDoG_

_Blue and onyx met and so did the feelings of blood lust. Just then his onyx eyes went into the expert stage of Sharingan. They turned on quietly and headed into the house with their katanas dripping blood as they walked. Itachi looked at his mother and father and whispered a sorry as he thrusted his sword into his father's chest and Raika plunged hers into his mother's chest. Just then a scream rang out of the house. Raika and Itachi turned to see Sasuke standing in the blood spattered room, mouth gaped open._

_"Hello little brother." Itachi slid off his mask. "These people we called family were corrupt and they hurt people." Itachi's gaze migrated to the black clad Kitsune._

_"Never! Otou san would never be corrupt! You killed him! You killed all of them!" Sasuke collapsed from the shock and Raika motioned for Itachi to get going. Itachi nodded and slipped his mask back onto his pale face. He turned to Raika and picked her up and he began to run so fast he was just a blur in the night._

Raika's head was resting upon her 'Tachi's shoulder as he ran further and further from their now ex-village. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around her slim body. She could feel his arms begin to slowly loosen from her even though she was asleep. As a result of this she woke up and poked the cheek of the now missing nin. He raised an eye brow at her.

"Yes Horai?"

"'Tachi you are tired, we should stop."

His feet landed softly and quietly on the floor of the forest and he set the kitsune down. He then began to gather the necessary materials needed to sustain the fire he was about to make for them.

"Where are we now, hopefully far from that disgraceful village?" Raika asked as she sat down next to the spot where Itachi created the fire.

Itachi removed his jacket and laid it on the ground next to Raika and plopped down onto it. His arms went behind his head as he looked up into the midnight sky.

"Yes we are far from Konoha, we slipped out of Fire country an hour or two back. We are now in Grass country." He lifted his arm up, "come on we should sleep now, and once we wake up we will travel a little more and set up our base."

The akuma's vessel snuggled up against her only friend or family besides her deceased 'Tou san. Itachi put his arm around her protectively as Raika's mind began to race. _The massacre felt amazing. The blood dripping off of our katanas made my heart race. The feeling I feel inside me when I am with 'Tachi, I don't know what it is, but I like it, but should I like it if I want to accomplish the dream I have set forth?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys TST here. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters I have not come up with on my own.

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a surprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path.

**AN: I have to point this out Raika will be a tomboy to the max. If you do not like don't read. She will get girly once a certain guy comes into her life.**

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing/Flashbacks_

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speech

_Last time on RNDoG_

_The akuma's vessel snuggled up against her only friend or family besides her deceased 'Tou san. Itachi put his arm around her protectively as Raika's mind began to race_. _**The massacre felt amazing. The blood dripping off of our katanas made my heart race. The feeling I feel inside me when I am with 'Tachi, I don't know what it is, but I like it, but should I like it if I want**__**to accomplish the dream I have set forth?**_

The next morning found Raika sitting in a river nearby. She was looking down at her reflection, her wild blonde hair partially contained in a Itachi like ponytail. _Now that we need to be more covert I wonder if I should keep my hair this long, or cut it._ Even thought she sat in the running river she wore her trademark tank top but this one was black with the kanji for 'Horai' on the back in burnt orange. He lower half was very loose black shorts. However, she lacked the normal kunai and shuriken pouches. She had no weapons on her, which was the first time since she started training years ago. Sensing someone watching her, she slowly turned around and her blue eyes locked with his onyx eyes. The feeling that she had last night returned deep in her chest.

"Rai, you know not to leave yourself unarmed." He wore black cargo nin pants, and a semi-loose sharingan red sleeveless traveling shirt. His katana was firmly attached to his hip along with his kunai and shuriken pouches. "It is still a dangerous world even though we are not in Konoha anymore."

She let a small smile slip through her usual hard core demeanor. "I know that 'Tachi kun. I just wanted to think away from everything." She broke the connection of their eyes as she looked down.

Itachi slipped off his sandals as well as his shirt and wadded into the river and knelt in front of his blonde best friend. His finger lifted up her chin so that her eyes were once again connected with his onyx pair. "Horai chan, I have never seen you divert your eyes from someone. What were you thinking of? Please tell me what worries the blonde kitsune."

"…It is my hair; now that we are going to travel I think it has to be cut. The bright blonde color will give us away." She hated not telling him everything that was bothering her, but she still did not completely trust anyone at this point.

"Your hair is your own decision kit, but at least you are not wearing bright orange anymore. When I was your shadow it was extremely easy for me to find you. Your hair helped a little. But don't get me wrong Raika Namikaze, your hair is beautiful." He smiled and the smile was even in his eyes, she had a feeling that he meant that statement, "Your blonde locks are a connection with your 'Tousan that you will have forever." He ruffled her hair and then proceeded to dunk her head into the river.

The horsing around found each of the pair dripping wet, so they both laid out on two conveniently placed flat stones to dry.

"Hey Hokun, may I borrow a kunai really quickly?" Raika was now sitting on her drying rock.

"Did you just call me Hokun? And yes you may borrow one Raichan." He tossed a kunai at her and she gracefully caught it. He was curious now so he began to watch her every movement.

Raika glanced at Itachi briefly then at the kunai in her small hand and then stared into the water at her reflection. The kunai sliced through her golden locks and they fell into the river as they began to drift. Instead of her hair being past her bum, it was now just past her shoulder blades. She tossed the kunai back to its owner and smirked and she hopped off of her stone and into the grass and began to walk back to their camp. _Did 'Tachi kun actually call my hair beautiful? _Her hand went to her still flat chest. _When he even glanced at me my heart began to beat again, not as much as compared to last night. _She knew Itachi would follow her back into the camp, and he arrived as she was attaching the katana to her back. She had changed into her mid thigh length coat. It was a good thing it was black because she had no doubt the blood of the Uchiha was splattered upon it.

"'Tachi kun, we should head out, I delayed our departure long enough already." Suddenly Itachi knew that this was the side of Raika that was serious, so he gathered his belongings and slipped on his cloak and mask. Raika slipped on her kitsune mask as well.

"I checked a map I had, and I think I found a perfect place for us to set up. It is near the border of Waterfall and Grass." Itachi informed her as he motioned for her to climb on his back so they could set out. After she climbed on him, he held her legs as they began yet again their journey for a place of their own, away from corruption and hatred.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys TST here. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters I have not come up with on my own.

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a surprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path.

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing/Flashbacks_

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speech

_Last time on RNDoG_

"_I checked a map I had, and I think I found a perfect place for us to set up. It is near the border of Waterfall and Grass." Itachi informed her as he motioned for her to climb on his back so they could set out. After she climbed on him, he held her legs as they began yet again their journey for a place of their own, away from corruption and hatred._

The pair had reached the 'perfect place' by nightfall of the same day. The perfect place was an island that contained a small mountain and forest for training purposes. As it was a small island where multiple raging rivers converged hopefully no one would search for them at this location.

Itachi had created multiple clones and each had taken out different storage scrolls and summoned their contents. The contents were building supplies, and Itachi ordered his clones to start building them a suitable shelter. Once he was done he looked around and couldn't find his blonde kitsune in the clearing where the building would take place, so he began to wonder the forest in search of her.

He found her sitting under a tree reading a scroll that she had received at her last birthday. He sat next to her, "What is this scroll about Horai?"

"It is an ancient scroll that talks about the Namikaze kenjutsu style. I have mastered the different jutsu of the other scrolls that this came with, but I have not tried this one. 'Tachi kun, will you help me learn this, I will permit you to learn it as well." Her eyes never left the diagrams and descriptions.

"The Namikaze kenjutsu style hmm, I have never heard about that. I am honored that you will allow me to help you and learn alongside you. Raika, I have something for you." Itachi pulled a red and black scroll out of his pocket and presented it to her. "This is some of my family fire jutsu that I would like to teach you."

Raika's eyes light up at his words and she suddenly hugged him. They both were surprised at the display of personal affection on her part. Once she realized what she did she raced off. She didn't stop running until she was on the other side of their island. '_Rai what were you thinking, he is just your nin partner, you can have feelings but you cannot show them. How am I going to explain why I hugged him...?_ _I doubt he would understand this feeling I am having.'_

Since she was so deep in her thoughts, Raika did not notice that Itachi was kneeling on a branch staring at her. After a little while of watching her, he jumped down and strode over to her and sat in front of his Horai chan.

Raika was surprised when he showed up, wondering why he was there sitting in front of her. "What are you doing here Itachi?" She was afraid that because of the hug she would lose the only person that is still living that cares about her.

"You called me Itachi...I came here to talk to you Horai chan." He nodded and a small and simple smile graced his lips. "I am not mad about the hug, it was nice. I know about what you are feeling inside. Want to know how I know?" She was just staring at him so he continued on, "It is because I feel those same feelings inside myself. I thought I would never feel this for anyone let alone one younger than myself."

Raika finally understood what her 'Tachi kun meant. They shared the same feelings. He understood the question her eyes were asking him. He opened his arms for her and she slowly crawled into his arms and he wrapped her in his arms. Itachi rested his chin on her blonde head.

In a small voice, she asked, "What does this mean 'Tachi kun? Does this mean we cannot be partners anymore?" He knew she would be worried.

"We will always be partners, and this means you will be my Raika hime. Also this means we will need to up our training so we can take on the world of corruption together." He got up and set her down and took her hand and they walked to their new training ground, cerulean and onyx eyes together.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys TST here. This is my first story so bare with me. Reviews are extremely welcome :P But flames are not!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or any characters I have not come up with on my own.

Summary: A young female Naruto gets a surprise and it changes her life. Watch how this young girl walks down life's path.

**Bold - Jutsu**

_Italics - Writing/Flashbacks_

'_Italics - Thoughts_

"Normal" - Regular speech

_Last time on RNDoG_

_In a small voice, she asked, "What does this mean 'Tachi kun? Does this mean we cannot be partners anymore?" He knew she would be worried._

"_We will always be partners, and this means you will be my Raika hime. Also this means we will need to up our training so we can take on the world of corruption together." He got up and set her down and took her hand and they walked to their new training ground, cerulean and onyx eyes together._

A short haired blonde teenager sat in the lap of an onyx eyed man. It had been ten long years since they confessed that they held feelings for each other. Over the years they trained together like crazy. On her eighteenth birthday Raika received the last scroll from her 'Tou san.

_Raika-hime, by now you are eighteen years old. I wish _

_I could have been there for you. Hopefully my wonderful village has _

_taken you as their rightful princess. This last scroll contains my trademark._

_Hiraishin. Use it to become my legacy my dear Rai-hime._

_Love forever,_

_Minato Namikaze_

'_Tousan of Raika-hime_

Itachi stood behind Raika and took her in him arms. He whispered in her ear, "You will be more than just a princess to the village once we take it over Horai-hime."

"Speaking of that, I know we cannot just do it alone, but I would rather not do it with that new group of missing nin called the Akatsuki. I heard about two demon containers like me. They live in Kumogakure. I say we should go there and see if they are worth our time." She turned around in his arms and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

Once their feelings for each other were common knowledge they decided to take it slowly. It was not until she reached the age of sixteen that their relationship became somewhat physical such as kissing.

The island that they had called home for ten years had come under suspicion of late. So it was a good idea to finally journey again.

Raika had undergone changes in the ten years. She had grown taller so now she stood at Itachi's shoulder. As she got older she became well endowed so Itachi was happy with that. Her style of clothes had changed as well as her appearance. She now wore semi-tight black nin pants, and a very tight more girly tank top that was burnt orange. On one of Itachi's supply runs he had a new jacket created for his Horai-hime. This one was knee-length and burnt orange but the symbol on the back was unique. This symbol was the kanji for akuma (demon) and kaze (wind) in the red part of an Uchiha fan. To keep her hair out of her eyes she wore a ninja headband but with the kanji for kitsune instead of a village.

Itachi studied her face and smiled. "I hear the hachibi and the niibi are the ones that live there. Killer B and Yugito Nii. Those two are very powerful. Together with those two we can do anything. I will get my clones to pack up right away. We are headed to Kumo my hime."

**AN: I would love to thank my loyal read ehanda for giving me the idea for them to go to Kumo. :P Please review it is very helpful. If you have any questions feel free to message me.**


End file.
